The present invention relates generally to database search and retrieval methods and systems, and more specifically, to computer implemented methods and systems for enabling training of field service personnel and field service of machines.
Typically, training of field service personnel such as field engineers for installation and repair of machines such as computed tomography machines and magnetic resonance machines requires spending several weeks at a training site where trainers introduce the field service personnel to a set of written training materials.
Drawbacks with this type of training approach are that the training materials are often created by design engineers who are unfamiliar with field service constraints, the training materials are often directed to a specific machine and structured in a serial fashion, the training materials are geared to a specific skill level of the field service personnel or limited to a general overview which involves many compromises, and the training materials are often difficult to search for reference to a specific problem.
Typically, field service personnel carry to a site such as a hospital, various reference materials such as product manuals and training manuals for reference in installing and repairing such medical machines. Oftentimes, if a field engineer is not knowledgeable with repairing a particular malfunction, a second more experienced field engineer possessing the necessary skills is required to subsequently visit the hospital to repair the malfunctioning machine.
There is a need for a computer implemented method and system for retrieving cataloged reference materials, such as relevant portions of product manuals and training manuals, for enabling training of field service personnel and field service of machines.